


Солнце

by FarnDorvein



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarnDorvein/pseuds/FarnDorvein
Summary: Солнце очень редкий гость в краях, где небо вечно затянуто грозовыми тучами.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 8





	Солнце

Солнце очень редкий гость в краях, где небо вечно затянуто грозовыми тучами.

Каждый день, когда оно выглядывает из-за облаков, Макото чуть ли не празднует. Поэтому сейчас, когда свет звезды не перекрывается смогом и пылью уже больше трёх часов, он чувствует спокойствие и счастье, которых так долго не ощущал в полной мере. Наэги лежит в постели и не сводит глаз с окна своей комнаты. Тяжёлые занавески закрывают лучам проход, но это всё равно не мешает паре бликов плясать на полировке стола и отражаться радугой в стакане из-под воды, который Макото так и не убрал со вчерашнего дня.

Медово-сливочные оттенки пронизывали комнату. Свет падал на пол, стены, стол. Одна тонкая полоса легла и на одеяло, под которым нежился Наэги. Он понимал, что долго солнце светить не будет, но хотел растянуть этот момент на весь день, прочувствовать все золотые ноты, создающие музыку сегодняшнего утра. Макото вылез из-под одеяла с несвойственной ему осторожностью и встал босыми ногами на деревянный пол. Паркет тут всегда был ледяным с утра, это уже стало рутиной для всех – вылезать из кровати и мёрзнуть, но сегодня явно особенный день.

Наэги подошёл к занавескам, что не давали пробиваться лучам в комнату. Он собирался отодвинуть ткань, совсем немного, чтобы не получать всё сразу, но точно увидеть больше, чем сейчас. Но как только его рука протянулась к ним, в дверь постучали. Макото резко отдёрнул ладонь и повернулся назад.

—Д-да?..  
—Наэги, ты выходить собираешься?

Очевидно, ранним гостем стал Бьякуя, которого явно не радовала идея Макото задержаться в комнате дольше обычного.

—эм... зайди, пожалуйста, — сказал хозяин комнаты робко, но достаточно громко, чтобы его было слышно.

Наэги уже не оскорбляла эта напыщенная и высокомерная манера речи, он давным-давно привык к ней, и хотя приятного в ней, конечно, мало, стабильность в окружении это то, чего каждому не хватает в тяжёлые времена.

Дверь сухо проскрипела, когда Наследник открыл её и вошёл внутрь.

—Твоя манера запираться на сто замков так утомляет.  
—Знаю. Подойди сюда. А хотя… обувь сними! — Макото решительно игнорировал негатив Тогами, были дела важнее.  
—Ты в своём уме? Ради чего мне это делать?  
—Ну... просто поверь мне, ладно?

Издав своё фирменное «тц», Бьякуя присел на край кровати Макото, чтобы разуться.

Хозяин комнаты же в это время всё же подошёл к занавескам, и одним резким движением распахнул их. Насыщенное цитрусовое сияние пролилось на всю комнату. Точно жидкое золото, свет перетекал бликами по блестящим поверхностям, плясал в волосах и на складках одежды. Ванильные лучики падали на кожу, на глаза, ослепляя, но в то же время грея. Нельзя сказать, что Макото мёрз в новом доме, скорее, тепло было другое. Солнце греет совершенно иначе, чем обычная батарея. Лучики проникают под кожу, наполняя кровь светом и жизнью, тепло становится не то, что приятным, оно становится домашним. Живым.

Макото прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо под палящие лучи, которые пробивались через мутное стекло.  
От наслаждения теплом его прервало раздражённое «может прекратишь бездельничать и объяснишь мне, зачем» … договорить Бьякуя не успел, Наэги схватил его за руку и перетащил на другой участок комнаты. На тот маленький квадратик на полу, который грелся из-за щелей занавесок с того времени, как солнце вышло из-за туч.

—Когда на тёплом полу стоишь – он довольно быстро холодеет. Так что просто помолчи и запомни этот момент, второй не скоро произойдёт, — тихо пробормотал Макото, за плечи установив Бьякую на островок света.

Сам Наэги вернулся к подоконнику, подставляя свою кучерявую голову под лучи вновь.

Макото знал, каково это – стоять на нагретом полу утром, когда ты только проснулся. Когда он ещё жил нормальной жизнью, то постоянно делал так, это была своеобразная традиция – почувствовать тепло от лучей всем телом, стоя босиком в своей комнате.

Наэги знал это чувство, но он не был уверен, что Бьякуя знает его тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо за прочтение!


End file.
